1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor components, hereinafter referred to as power components, capable of withstanding high voltages and/or transmitting high powers. These components are vertically disposed over the whole thickness of a semiconductive layer from a low doped substrate so that they have high breakdown voltages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, such power components are thyristors, triacs, bipolar transistors, power MOS transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), etc.
Components designed to control high electrical power dissipate thermal energy. Thus, the bottom surface of these components is metallized and mounted on a heat sink. As a consequence, if it was desired to form several power components on the same chip, this has only been possible when these various components have one common terminal.